


车祸现场

by floatingsamsam



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 旧文搬运。





	车祸现场

　　这是个关于一对小情侣酒后有了第一次之后，有点尴尬却又甜蜜的早晨。

　　早上九点多的阳光像个闹钟，吵得人不得不起，绿树红砖之间人来人往，角落那个废旧的邮筒锈的不成样子，不知道什么原因，这么久了也不拆。

　　一辆救护车“滴呜滴呜滴呜”的从路的那一边过来，像个玩具车一样直直撞向一辆停在路边的小轿车，“碰”的一声，两辆车像个摇篮一样前后晃了下。

　　跟在救护车后面的另一辆小轿车也干脆的追了尾，司机踩了刹车却还是没刹住，那声音就像个口哨。

　　站在窗边的吴世勋才猛的回过神来，三辆车上都有人下来，骂骂咧咧的。

　　“哎呦你这个人怎么这个样子啊……”

　　“你这是规章停车！”

　　“我才上手没几天……”

　　本地方言夹杂着不标准的普通话，像锅煮扑了的饺子，争先恐后的向上涌着，还咕嘟咕嘟冒着热气。

　　他看看低着头坐在床边的吴亦凡，从这个角度看，那人的脸被垂下的刘海挡了大半，看不清表情。

　　他张了张口，最后还是把视线重新转向窗外，他似乎有点挫败，把手肘支在窗台上，鸡窝样的头被他弄的更乱。

　　吴亦凡只穿了一条白色四角内裤，双手撑在大腿上，他的眉头微皱，神色有些凝重，似乎在想些什么非常重要的事。

　　立式风扇兢兢业业的摇着头，像是在说不要不要，屋子里不知道是谁的手指在有节奏的敲击，嗒，嗒，嗒，嗒。

　　“那个……”

　　“我……”

　　两人同时抬头开口又同时低头，对着地板尴尬的笑，这也算是心有灵犀吗。

　　“你先说吧。”

　　“你先你先。”

　　又不是多大事，你谦我让的，就差弯腰鞠躬。

　　“女士”优先，吴亦凡的脑子里突然冒出这句话，扑哧一声笑了出来。

　　吴世勋的脸颊被太阳晒得蒸出一片粉红色，他莫名其妙的看吴亦凡笑，他戴着副细框眼镜，嘴微张，看起来蠢笨至极。

　　“啊，那个，你这里环境不错。”吴世勋从头顶看向手边，手顺着摸向旁边的盆栽，不小心把一个小仙人球拨倒了，急忙去接，在半空中碰到了手，但还是打滑掉在地上。

　　吴亦凡突然一下站起来走到他面前，抓住他的手细细的看，“没伤到吧，没伤到吧，掉了就掉了，你接它干嘛，有没有被刺到，啊？有没有？”

　　吴世勋的“对不起”瞬间就被淹没，他想不起来自己要说什么，只觉得手上的触感像是把整个太阳都吸进掌中，那双修长干燥的手在自己的手上不断摸摸捏捏，他的其他感官似乎在慢慢退化，只剩温暖的太阳在眼前折射出朦胧的光晕。

　　他觉得自己变成了一架钢琴，被那个人弹出一首浪漫动听的乐曲。

　　火辣辣的情啊，火辣辣的爱……

　　窗外有带着音响的小贩骑着车由远及近，又慢慢走远，吴世勋眼前的画面陡然间变得清晰起来，他微皱着眉眨眨眼，这都是什么东西……

　　“没事，我没事的。”他摇摇头答。

　　吴亦凡的手臂上有一道红痕，他刚想问，吴亦凡就松开了他的手，他抓了个空，在空中不自然的画了个弧，握住了自己的另一只手。

　　吴亦凡全身近乎赤裸的的站在他面前，他们靠的不是很近，但吴世勋却能隐约闻到对方身上的味道，带着那人真实的体温，源源不断的传过来。

　　他又想，他现在身后靠着的书桌，躺在地上仍然没人管的仙人球，这整间屋子，都充斥着那人的气息，也许都被那人细腻的抚摸过。

　　吴世勋的眉皱的更深，太阳真大，他的脸被蒸的更红了。

　　吴亦凡似乎也意识到什么，沉默的站着。

　　哎，明明前一晚都还是好好的。

　　吴世勋有点奇怪，睡一觉起来腰酸背痛，全身像是被车碾压过一样，衣服也不知道怎么脱掉的，他摸摸下身，还好，裤子还在。

　　吴亦凡注意到他的动作，状似无意的摸了摸鼻子，小声说：“我帮你穿的。”

　　“哦，哦，”吴世勋干笑了两声，“原来是这样啊，我说我怎么……”低头一看，裤子也不是自己的。

　　他转过身，靠在窗台上，楼下还在继续，可能是没人受伤，救护车早就走了，剩下两个车主不知道该怪谁，周围倒是围了一圈人。

　　身后有个身体慢慢靠上来，小心翼翼的，吴世勋又觉得自己是不是耳鸣了，楼下的人嘴一开一合，却都听不到一点声音，耳边只有一声重过一声的喘气声，细微而湿润。

　　吴亦凡轻轻环住他的腰，头半靠在他肩上，关切的问：“腿软吗？”

　　吴世勋急忙对着窗户摇头，“没有没有。”

　　身后那人又没了声音。

　　风吹树梢哗啦啦的响，远处还有自行车的车铃声，抬眼看去，几个穿校服的学生在人群中歪歪扭扭的穿梭。

　　“都星期六了，现在孩子真是辛苦。”吴世勋能感受到那个人的声音从与自己接触的地方一阵阵的穿过自己的身体，再飘到空气中去。

　　“嗯，是啊。”他随口应着。

　　吴世勋被吴亦凡圈在怀里，动都不敢动，他的喉结上下动了动，结结巴巴的开口说：“撞，撞到了。”

　　“嗯，停在车边也被撞。”

　　吴世勋用手肘轻轻抵着吴亦凡的胸，侧过身，眼睛看着地面，说：“你……你撞到我了……”

　　吴亦凡纯白色的内裤把他的下身的轮廓勾勒的异常清晰，他隐约的人鱼线，平坦的小腹，健壮柔韧的大腿，和……

　　男人早晨的正常反应。

　　吴亦凡捡起地上的衣裤迅速的套上，“我去买早饭。”他的声音还是一贯的低沉冷静。

　　吴世勋连忙说：“我去吧。”他眼睛看着天花板，两手撑在腰旁原地来回踱着步。

　　“你对这不熟。”吴亦凡看都不看他一眼，手一捞门口的钱包钥匙就出了门。

　　转眼间，屋子里只剩下吴世勋一个人，他这才敢大声喘气。

　　他把地上孤独的仙人球捡起来放回原处，把地上剩余的衣服收拾好放在床边，他有点勉强的看了一眼凌乱的床。

　　吴世勋低头叹了口气，坐在床边，突然他像发现了什么，微蹲下身。

　　等他从床头柜旁的纸篓里找出一个湿黏的安全套的时候，他似乎又听见了之前车祸的声音，“碰”，撞得他手足无措。

　　楼下吵架的声音似乎更大了。

　　END 


End file.
